


Dub Con in Office

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Lemon, M/M, Office Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Dub Con in Office

It’s not one of Dean’s proudest moments. It started as just trying to calm his charge, take away the nightmare, and let him get the rest he deserves, but the dream that took it’s place… Well, that he didn’t really mean to happen. He wasn’t about to stop it though. Not while Cas was whispering his name with that little half smile on his face. 

It was not long after Dean had rescued the human from Hell. Castiel rarely slept and the few hours he would get a night were filled with memories of Alistair, chains, and blood. 

This was the first time Dean had ever tried this. He touched two fingers to Cas’s forehead and the expression on the man’s face immediately relaxed. What the angel had not anticipated was what came next.   
In Cas’s head formed an image of pale blue light. A man sat at a desk in a dark office. Dean quickly recognized the dark, spikey sex hair of Castiel’s. He was concentrating quite hard on something and Dean reached out to touch his shoulder. When no reaction came as if the man didn’t even notice him or feel him at all, he let his hand smooth over his shoulder to his chest. 

The man in front of the angel shook his head and finally looked away from the screen for a second, but didn’t say anything. Then went back to reading so Dean took a step forward, pressed against the back of the chair, and smoothed his hand down the man’s chest. His breath hitched and Cas froze, but didn’t stop Dean from touching. The angel leaned over a bit to press a kiss to the man’s neck. Castiel’s eyes closed as he took in a deep breath, and the green eyed angel trailed his fingers over Cas’ growing erection. A whimper escaped his lips so Dean gave it a squeeze and Castiel moaned aloud.

“Dean, what-”

“Shh,” the angel said and so the man quieted and just stared up in disbelief. Dean squeezed gently again and the man laid his head back on the chair. That’s when Castiel was spun around. Dean stopped the chair and looked at his charge, completely at ease. The angel nudged his knee and Cas opened his legs as invitation. 

-

*I’ll add more later


End file.
